To Love You More
by Kary G
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life had another person? Would you let him be happy? Or would you fight for him? PLEASE REVIEW! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**To love you more**

**By: Kary G.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Walker Texas Ranger.

**A/N: **First of all, the story "Survival" will be updated in a few more weeks. I've been reading bit and pieces of my stories and I can't help but smile. I noticed the grammar errors that are in those stories and that makes me realize that I keep getting better and better. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I did. Finally, **texasrangergirl **if your reading these let me know how you're doing. I haven't talk to you in months and I missed your stories! Enjoy!

********************

Sydney Cooke drove through the dark streets, her eyes focused on the road. She sighed feeling tired. Her neck ached; it felt like a thousand needles attacking her every second. Thank god! Tomorrow was Saturday and that meant waking up late. But, once again waking up late wasn't enough for her. After all, she was going to wake up, watch TV and eat alone. Without her partner next to her.

Her mind then concentrated on Gage. These past two days her partner seemed a little different. He used to laugh and joke with her every single day and now he looked like he was hiding something from her. She could see he was happy by just looking at those blue eyes. God, those eyes! Filled with an inexplicable sparkle. Sydney knew why all the happiness in those eyes. Gage had someone in his life. No, it wasn't Syd the one.

A feeling of sadness and rage traveled through Sydney's body. By just thinking her name or looking at her. Sydney passed a hand of frustration through her black and long hair. She wanted to tear her apart and just make her disappear. Was she jealous? No, she couldn't be jealous. But, then why was she feeling like that?

After driving for what it seemed an eternity. Sydney parked the car and got out checking the door was lock. Once she made sure that everything was fine she walked to her apartment. A shiver ran down Syd's spine feeling the cold breeze penetrating her clothes. She hurried her pace. Her heels were the only sound coming up the stairs. She searched her pocket for the keys and took them out to open the door.

She opened the door and was greeted by silence and a feeling of loneliness. She took her black boots off her small feet and threw them on the sofa. Her feet touched the cold floor but she didn't care. She was starving. The petite ranger searched the refrigerator and took two eggs along with some ham and some salsa. It felt strange to be all by herself, she moved to the living room and turn on the radio trying to relax and at the same time trying to vanish that horrible feeling away from her.

She poured oil into the pan and made her dinner trying to smell the delicious aroma of scrambled eggs drowned in salsa but her nose didn't seem to pick up the scent. Her mind went to Gage. Only him. Why was so hard to talk to him without looking straight at his eyes? Why did she feel her face becoming red whenever she was near him? And her heart seemed to pound loudly and wildly in her chest. Was she falling in love with Gage?

"That's ridiculous," she said it out loud. She looked down and noticed that her hand was holding the pan so tight that her knuckles were white. She eased her grip on the pan and quickly set her dinner in a plate. She took a fork out of a cabinet and a can of coke and started to eat. This was going to be a long night unless she called him. Her hand was moving towards her cell phone lying in the table. _"Call him Cooke; you know you want to,"_

She stopped eating and punched a few numbers on the small cell phone and waited. His phone was ringing and ringing. Maybe he wasn't at home. Maybe he was with Dahlia. _"Dahlia, damn it! Gage pick up the phone," _she thought. She closed her cell phone and tossed it on the floor angry that she couldn't hear his voice. She and Gage were perfect together until Dahlia came. Although, Dahlia seemed sweet and innocent, Sydney knew she wasn't like that. She couldn't put her finger on it. But, something was out of place.

"Who are you exactly, Dahlia?" she asked out loud knowing nobody was going to hear her. She stood up from her chair and brought her laptop to the living room. Sydney was not supposed to stick her nose where she shouldn't, but she had to find information about her.

Her fingertips typed rapidly in the small keyboard. She waited a few minutes to see Dahlia's record. To her surprise Dahlia was clean, no charges or tickets. Sydney closed her laptop. _"What's wrong with you Cooke?"_ a voice inside her scolded the female ranger. She yawn feeling tired. She headed to bed and threw herself to bed and stayed there staring at the ceiling until her eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love you More**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 2**

Sunrays penetrated the darkness of Sydney's room. Sydney opened her eyes and moved her body to the other side of the bed. _"Gage, I wish you were here next to me,_" she whispered feeling a pain in her heart. God, she needed him so much more than Dahlia. She looked at the clock next to her bed, it was early. She decided to wake up and take a shower.

She put a sleeveless blouse and some sweat pants and a pair of tennis shoes and walked out of her apartment to jog a little bit. After, walking for thirty minutes, she started to run, not knowing where her feet were taking her. Until, she saw Gage's apartment. It took all of her willpower not to run to her partner's apartment. She turned around ready to disappear from that place, but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Hello, Sydney," a short female with long and brunette hair, green eyes and a small waist greeted her.

"Good morning, Dahlia," Sydney reply and forced a smile.

"How are you doing?" Dahlia asked Syd.

"I'm doing well just running a little. How about you?" she answered.

"Pretty good and happy," there was something in Dahlia's eyes that Sydney saw but what was it? "Can I ask you something Sydney?"

"Of course, shoot," The female ranger waited for Dahlia to talk.

"What's your favorite color?" This question made Syd a little confused.

"My favorite color is red," she told Gage's girlfriend.

"Red it is," Dahlia took a small notebook and a pencil out of her purse and wrote the color in the small paper.

"Red it is? For what?" Sydney's brain didn't seem to pick up.

"Bridesmaids. Gage asked me to marry him," It took Sydney several seconds to pick up the words.

Her face became pale and tears burned behind her eyes. Anger and sadness begin to consume her. Dahlia immediately put a hand on her shoulder looking how pale she was. "Sydney, are you ok? Gage!" Dahlia called the blonde ranger. Gage hearing his girlfriend voice ran to her side and saw Sydney with her hands on her knees, he approached to Syd and saw her face pale.

"Syd, Are you ok?" Gage put an arm around her shoulder afraid that she might collapse. Sydney took a couple of deep breaths and nodded her head.

"Yes, Gage is just that I didn't eat," she tried to control her breathing but couldn't. "I-I just need to rest, that's all," she decided to go back to her apartment but Gage stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere. Dahlia, I'll be back, let me take Syd to my apartment and then I'll come back," Dahlia nodded her head. Gage took Sydney's petite body in his arms and walked upstairs to his apartment. He opened the door easily and deposited his partner in his bed. "You need to rest; I'll be back shorty," he closed the door and headed downstairs. After saying goodbye to Dahlia he ran back to his apartment to see how his partner was doing.

The moment she saw him coming to her side she smiled and tried desperately not to look sad. "Congratulations," she said not looking up.

"Thanks. Although, I still need to buy her a ring," He said not knowing how much damage he was doing to Syd.

"You know what?" she looked at her cell phone. "I need to go and…" Gage cut her off.

"You still look pale. How about I make something to eat and we watch a movie?" he looked at her.

Sydney felt uncomfortable and her hands were beginning to shake but he didn't seem to notice. "Gage, you don't have to,"

"Come on, shorty," he looked at her again with those puppy-sad eyes.

"All right, I'll stay," she said rolling her eyes.

********

After eating and watching the movie. Gage took Sydney home but before she could get out of the car he stopped her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"For the third time, I'm fine," she tried to get out of the car but he held her wrist tighter.

"Before you go, I wanted to ask you something. Two days ago, I received an invitation to a wedding. One of my friends of high school is getting married. I asked Dahlia but unfortunately she's going out of Dallas. Being a flight attendant, you know how business works. And I was wondering if you'd like to go with me just as friends,"

'_Just as friends' _that phrase began to repeat inside her mind. Why was so hard for her to accept him as a friend. After all he was getting married, wasn't he? "Of course, just tell me when and where,"

"The wedding is tomorrow, around seven. So, I'll pick you up at six. Is that ok?"

"That's fine with me, thank you for bringing me home," She told him.

"Anytime Syd," he let go of her and waited until she saw her opening the door to her apartment. After that he went home. Gage parked the car and got out. He stopped for a minute and thought about Syd and noticed that his heart was pounding by just hearing her voice or her name. Was he falling in love with her? No! He couldn't, he was getting married with Dahlia. What the heck was wrong with him? He hurried to his apartment and went straight to bed trying to erase what he was feeling at that moment…real love.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love you more**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: This chapter is my favorite…you'll see why and the song that I used in this chapter is called "To Love You More" by Celine Dion (I don't own the song or the characters in this story)**

**5:50 p.m.**

Sydney looked for the tenth time in the mirror. Her hair was down and soft curls decorated her back. Her dress was strapless and black showing her back and her tones arms. The dress wasn't that long. The dress was below her knees and a small diamond that drew attention to her small breasts. She wore a pair of silver heels not too big. Her ears had a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. Her wrist had a diamond bracelet. She was beautiful. Her make up was simple just some powder and a soft blush and her lips had a soft pale pink.

She walked to the living room and sat in the sofa waiting for Gage. Her mind drifted to what Dahlia told her. _"Why are you marrying her Gage? Why?" _she thought but soon her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. She hurried to the door and opened it up and there he was. Gage looked good, his black tuxedo accentuated his big chest, and he looked handsome.

"Syd, you look beautiful," he told her. And he wasn't mistaken, she was beautiful.

"Thank you, you look good too," she said.

"Thank you. Let's go," he waited for her to stepped out of her apartment, he followed her and saw her locked the door. In those few seconds that she began to lock the door of her apartment, he looked at her back and then her hair. He wanted to touch her, he _needed_ to touch her. Sydney turned around bringing Gage back to reality. Gage opened the door of his car for Sydney and once he saw that she was comfortable he closed it and ran to his side and put the car in gear.

********

The reception was beautiful. It wasn't small but humongous, the lighting was a soft blue, It felt like winter season. The tables were decorated by white cloths of silk and what made the table more special was the center piece of white flowers inside a big vase, besides flower a few crystals dance in the water that the vases had and around the big vase, small and white candles provided a little bit of light. The cake was a medium size and was plain white with a few dots. It looked like diamonds were inserted in the cake.

The couple moved to the center of the room and danced a soft melody. The bride rested her forehead on his now-husband's shoulder. They were so happy, the smiles on both of them were contagious and Sydney couldn't help but smile.

An hour passed and almost everybody in the room was dancing. Gage stood up and stretched his hand to her. "Shall we dance?" she didn't say a word and placed her hand on his. When his fingers closed around hers both felt a jolt of electricity running through their bodies. The song had finished and now the people went to their seats. Everybody was in fact in their seats. There was only the bride, groom and Gage with his partner in the dace floor.

Gage placed his hand on her waist and the other hand laced with her hand. Sydney held a hand on his shoulder and waited for the music to start. A violin began to sound and both rangers moved to the rhythm of the song.

_Take me back into arms I love_

_Need me like you did before_

_Touch me once again_

_And remember when_

_There was no one that you wanted more_

_Don't go you know you will break my heart_

_She won't love you like I will_

_I'm the one who'll stay_

_When she walks away_

_And you know I'll be standing here still_

It looked like the song was made to Syd and Gage. Sydney tried to concentrate on other things in the room but her gaze went back to Gage's blue eyes.

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

Sydney wanted to kiss him and to feel his lips against her. She wondered if he could see what she was feeling by just staring at those blue eyes.

_See me as if you never knew_

_Hold me so you can't let go_

_Just believe in me_

_I will make you see_

_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

The lyrics of the song were powerful and also the truth. _"Let me be the one to love you more" _Sydney's eyes screamed those words to him. But, could he really read her eyes? Sydney tried to get out of Gage's arms. The desperation in her eyes was evident; she tried to get away from him but Gage's hand pulled her close to him.

_And some way all the love that we had can be saved_

_Whatever it takes we'll find a way_

Sydney felt his hands tighter around her waist. He wasn't going to let her go, she knew it. She looked at him and saw the love in his eyes. Was that love in his eyes? No way. He couldn't love her because he had Dahlia.

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

They kept dancing. Sydney became nervous when Gage moved his face closed to hers, she could feel his hot breath against her face that said lots of things. Gage forgot about Dahlia and kissed Sydney just as the song ended with a striking note. But, didn't he love Dahlia?

****After the wedding****

The ride was quiet. Nor Sydney or Gage said a word. Both rangers had thoughts of their own. When Gage parked, Sydney jumped out of the car.

"Sydney," called her. Not 'Syd' but Sydney. She stopped and looked at him.

"Gage, that kiss was a mistake," and with that Sydney turned around and ran to her apartment not giving Gage a chance to talk. She opened the door and slammed it with all her power. She leaned on the door and let her body slid down the floor. Bittersweet tears ran down her face. She loved him so much but he wasn't alone. She rocked back and forth, her heart aching. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and fell asleep in the floor still wearing the black dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love you more**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: the song that I used for this chapter is called "I promise you" by Judith Owen (I don't own the song or the characters in this story)**

Sydney woke up on the floor; her dress was still on her small body. She stood up and changed remembering her partner's lips. She was waiting for him to kiss her like that. She touched her lips and felt them warm. She felt special, so damn special. Was that a good sign? For some reason her gaze moved to a small calendar hanging from the wall near the kitchen. Tomorrow was going to be Valentine's Day and also work day. Her heart began to pound wildly; she was going to see her partner there at Ranger Headquarters the next day. She didn't have a choice but to face him.

***Valentine's Day***

Sydney looked outside her window and saw darkness. She looked at her cell phone, it was early but she was already ready for work. She walked downstairs to her car and turned the ignition putting the car on gear. She turned on the radio just to hear love songs and people calling to dedicate a song to their loved one. Sydney decided to turn off the radio.

The female ranger parked her jeep and got out locking the door. Her pace was slow, was she afraid of going inside and facing her partner? Sydney hurried to Company B; a sigh of relief came out of her lips. Nobody was there only her. She went across the room and turned on the coffee pot. She went back to her desk to start in some paperwork and to fill out some reports.

The door of Company B opened and a blonde ranger appeared. _"Oh, no. Gage's here!" _a voice inside her head screamed. She didn't pay attention to Gage. He sat in his desk and began to do his things but what Sydney did notice was a serious look in his eyes. What was wrong with Gage? Should she ask him?

The silence in the room was killing her and so she decided to break the ice. "So, Gage. Did you wake up from the wrong side of the bed?" she sent him one of her smiles but the only thing that Gage did was staring at her. She regretted that she joke with him a few seconds ago. A shiver ran down Sydney's back, his eyes were focusing on hers and there was a mixture of love and lust. She prayed in her mind that Walker or Trivette came in this instant.

The door opened and Trivette came in making Gage looked down at his paperwork. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Jimmy told them with an excited tune in his voice.

"Hey, Trivette. Happy Valentine's to you too," Sydney replied standing up from her desk. "Coffee?" she asked to her friends.

"Yes," Gage answered not looking at her.

"Yep," Trivette commented. Sydney moved to Gage's desk and placed his cup on the desk. She then walked to where Trivette was and handed him his cup.

"Are you guys coming to the Valentine's Dance tonight?" Trivette questioned the two junior rangers. Sydney's mind forgot about that stupid dance. After all she didn't have a special guy to take her to the dance. Her special man had already a girlfriend and on top of that was getting married to that witch.

"Yes, I'll be there," Gage said not giving anymore information.

"What about you Sydney?" Trivette and Gage focused on her.

"I don't think so, I need to catch up on some things at home," she answered.

"Come on Syd, Erica and Alex are looking forward to see you there," Trivette tried to convinced her. Gage stared at her waiting for her to say "yes".

"All right, if you insist but I'll stay there for an hour or two and that's it. I don't want to spoil your night," she excused herself and went outside for some fresh air. This was going to be a long day.

********

After hours of work the time came and all the rangers said their goodbyes and agreed to meet at the Valentine's Dance. Sydney looked through her closet trying to decide what she was going to wear. She decided to wear a white dress not to short nor long. Silver hoops decorated her ears and a necklace that match the earrings hanged from her neck. Her make up was something natural and her lips had a soft pink.

Sydney took a small and white purse and walked out of her apartment and to her jeep. She parked the black vehicle outside the reception and got out. She opened the door of the reception where the dance was held and just as the wedding of Gage's friend. It was big, decorated with lots of balloons in heart shapes, and roses. The tables had exaggerated bouquets filled with red roses and candles. Her gaze moved around the room until she spotted Alex and Walking sitting at the end of the room.

Sydney approached to her boss and to the blonde D.A. Alex and Walker stood up and greeted her giving her a hug. "Sydney, you look beautiful," Alex told her.

"Thank you Alex, you too," Sydney replied to the blonde district attorney's compliment. Alex wore a black dress that showed her beautiful body, she had diamond earrings and a necklace that matched the earrings. Trivette and Erica finished their dance and walk back to the table where Alex and Walker were.

Erica wore a soft green dress that accentuated her figure. She didn't have any earrings just a diamond necklace and some silver heels. Trivette and Erica greeted Syd as well. Sydney wondered where Gage was. An hour passed and there was no sign of Gage in the room. Sydney decided it was time to go home, she thought it was best not to tell their friends about it and when her four friends started to dance that's when she turned around and was going to leave but was not careful to look that somebody was going her way and both Sydney and the stranger fell to the ground. She stood up with the help of the stranger.

"I'm so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to…Syd?" that stranger was Gage.

"Hey, Gage," That's the only thing that Syd could say. She stopped and looked at him. He was here alone? Both partners felt uncomfortable. Gage immediately asked her to dance with him and she did. Her mind went back to that kiss that she shared with him. She couldn't deny it anymore she was in love with Gage.

The song finished and both junior rangers returned to the table. Sydney excused from their friends and went to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Sydney looked at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't fall in love with Gage, she just couldn't. The fear that she felt at that moment completely overpowered the love that she felt for his partner. Another song filled the reception and Sydney knew that both of her girlfriends were dancing already.

_In the morning, when I wake dear,  
Your memory comforts me.  
In the darkness, when I'm frightened,  
I can see in my dreams._

Though I'm far dear, though were parted,  
I know that time can change nothing.  
So if you feel afraid, and if your hope is gone,  
Just remember all these things I promise you.

I will move heaven,  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
And it might take my life,  
It might take forever,  
But I promise you.

She tried to calm down taking a couple of deep breaths and went back to the table. Alex was dancing with Walker and Erica with Jimmy. She saw Gage at the other side of the room drinking a little bit of wine. She needed to leave; she knew she wasn't going to let her partner know what she felt about him. Sydney went straight for her purse but stopped when she noticed an envelope with her name on it. She took it in her hands and opened it up. It was a Valentine's card!

_As I sail through, stormy seas dear,  
You come to still my heart.  
As I walk through, a path of danger,  
You lead me through the dark._

Though I'm far dear, and though were parted,  
I know that time can change nothing.  


The card had lots of small hearts in the cover and there was a few bold and red words that said 'To the person I love' she opened the card and read what was inside the letter.

_Sydney,_

_We've been friends for almost two years and I feel different every time I'm around you. You're…you are special. I saw the hurt on your eyes every day, every minute and every second when you saw me with her, I can even see the hurt and the rage in those beautiful eyes by just reading these. I just want to scream to the world that I love you. Yes! Sydney Cooke I love you! Remember those words that you once said at the hospital "I love your voice" Well, guess what Shorty? I don't love your voice but everything about you. The way you laugh, the way you kick butt, even the way you look at me when I tease you. I know you're afraid to have a relationship but I won't let you down. Please, give me a chance because I feel like I'm dying without you in my life._

_Love,_

_Gage_

_So if you feel alone, and if your faith is gone,  
Just remember all these things I promised you.  
_

Sydney closed the card and looked at Gage standing there with a big smile in his lips. Her heart began to beat rapidly she thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

_I will move heaven,  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
_

She began to walk towards him, forgetting about her friends, forgetting about other couples dancing around her and just walked straight to Gage. The distance between them was less and less each time one partner or the other took a step. Gage stopped noticed a big smile in her beautiful lips. Her arms went around her neck and pulled him closed to her as her mouth tasted his.

_I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
And it may take this life,  
It may take forever,  
_

The kiss was long and filled with passion. After their third kiss both knew what they felt for the other was beyond friendship and that was a four letter word called LOVE.

_I promise you.  
_

"I-- I thought you were with.." her voice trailed off. Was this a mistake? What if he was still with her? No, of course not! Gage wasn't like that. Was he?

"I'm not with her anymore, I realized that I never felt the same way I feel about you," He said letting his thumb caress her cheek.

"Gage, Is this really love?" her breath hot against his face. Gage heard fear in her voice; he took her chin forcing her to look at him when he noticed she was moving her gaze away from his.

"It is honey, it is," he leaned down kissing her gently not noticing the smiles that their friends had in their faces at that moment.

_I promise you_.

The End.


End file.
